the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
King Stannis (BoromirofGondor)
King_Stannis_'s server History Early History: King_Stannis_ had joined the Server in the Summer of 2015. When he joined (Under the name of BoromirofGondor) had seeked to become a captain of Gondor, and announced his intentions in the chat. As he had began to explore, a unnamed person had generously given him a diamond sword before moving on. Eventually, 2 gondorians had came upon Boromir to help him start his adventure. Dizzymatt, and Ardahil. Eventually they were joined by a fellow ship to aid Boromir and help him get to Gondor. These men were according to Stannis, was Chead2000, Eol_ ( now BDdeuce) and Kommandoemew. They're were many battles against mordor, uruk, and dunlending npcs causing the death of many of the fellowship. However he eventually made it to Gondor, and the fortress of Amon Anwar, where he started a friendship with many of his fellowship. Most Noteably, Eol_ Chead, and KommandoeMew. His time in Gondor: Boromir had went on to go on many adventures with all 3 of his friends and founded a castle with Eol_ and a man called the Partyman, a Dwarf named Snowtrace, and Eol_'s brother, Minecraft_Forevr. They named the castle, the Party House. Bd, MC_Forevr, and him had started a Shire village as well. Boromir began getting into pvp battles with many evil players, such as the notorious Nox_Sidere, The_Hungry_Orc, and SirAKJK. He had emrged Victorious many times and became known for his skill with the bow. He spent the better part of the summer of 2015 here. Time in the Red Dwarves Boromir had briefly joined the Red Dwarves and changed his name to Red_Dwarf_Miner. This lasted when his friends had started to become distance or inactive, but he shorly got bored and returned to Gondor The 1st Gondorian Civil War Atanvarno had formed the Numeanor, which Boromir was very upset of the creation, believing it was very imperialistic and ruined the luster of Gondor. When Fireninja had become King for a time, Boromir had declared a civil war on the Numerator, but his friend Chead had persuaded him to end it before blood was shed. He had left the server for a few months due to life. Eventually he was permited back into Gondor and had built a grand orchard at Linhir, were again he went inactive until the Dorwinion/Dale update Dorwinion leadership (Currently) Stannis and Mr_Manveru had laid claim to Dorwinion looking to build a dynasty in Dorwinion to last the length of the server's life. A man named Daralan Regai had also laid claim but shortly gave up. Stannis had begun to terraform to the land near Vintner Court, while Mr_Manveru had planned to build at the Golden Ford, they're Ranger Friend, Nazdrul was givien Celdiun Port to build, and became a semi member of Dorwinion. Others joined but went quickly inactive. Eventually Mr_Manveru left leaving DextriosityLight and his heir in charge. Eventually Stannis had enlisted the support of a person named Delovain. He had helped Stannis begin the construction of Vintner Court since Stannis had no idea how to build. Eventually they began to became good friends and Stannis named him his heir. Time went on and Vintner Court got bigger everyday, but as school started at the end of the summer of 2016, they both went inactive, however one of their friends SerBryndenTully had joined as well. Then, a civil war was started when Stannis' co leader, Dextriositylight had declared king, which Stannis declared King in turn. All of Stannis' and Delovains Friends rallied to them to march against DextriosityLight, but Dextrioistylight had friends of his own, and 2 great alliances were formed. A bloody war would have ensued if Dextrositylight and Stannis hadn't discussed terms, and began the Cold War of Dorwinion, which lasts to this very day, but they are good friends now, however, no one knows why the war hasn't ended yet. Eventually Dorwinion's power swelled, and many joined and more castles were built, and that's where Stannis is today, leading a peaceful land and a quiet people of Vintner Court and its loyal Knights and Lords. Stannis' Trivia - Stannis' name is inspired by the A song of ice and fire Character "King Stannis Baratheon" his role model - Stannis transformed from a pvp - based play style to a very peaceful and humble way of life - The original fellowship has sadly become a shadow of its former self, only 2 players remain active who once were apart of it, Dizzymatt, and BDeuce. Ardahil, and Chead2000 was banned while the mystery of what happened to Kommandoe mew is unknown. - Stannis has changed his username in this order: BoromirofGondor Red_Dwarf_Miner BoromirofGondor HalfTrollWarlord BoromirofGondor KnightoftheOnion King_Stannis_ (Currently) Category:Good Category:Men Category:Gondor Category:Players